mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Comico
Open main menu 2*Edit *Watch this page *Read in another language * =Comico= "Next Man" redirects here. For the comic written and drawn by John Byrne, see Next Men. For the 1976 film, see The Next Man. Comico: The Comic Company was an American comic book publisher, headquartered in Norristown, Pennsylvania. Its best-known comics include the Robotech adaptations, the Jonny Quest continuation written by co-creator Doug Wildey, and Matt Wagner's Mage: The Hero Discovered and Grendel. Once considered a major contender on the American market, Comico went into bankruptcy in 1990, although it continued to sporadically publish books until 1997. In 2009, two of Comico's original founders launched an original webcomics site called CO2 Comics, which they claim is the reincarnation of Comico. Comics were founded by two arrogant morons,who thought they Marvel Comics themselves. Contents HistoryEdit OriginsEdit Comico was founded in 1982[1] by a group of artists and publishers who had previously printed a local school paper called''Duckwork'' in the Norristown area.[citation needed] Their first book, Primer #1, attempted to establish a large black-and-white line, featuring the premiere stories of Victor, Slaughterman, Az, Mr. Justice and Skrog. Slaughterman, Az, and Skrog made it out of the pages of Primer #1 and into their own brief titles. Victor would appear in each issue of Comico Primer. Primer #2 would premiere what would be Comico's flagship title for most of its existence: Grendel. Matt Wagner's Grendel''quickly leaped from ''Primer into three issues of its own black-and white-series before Comico ended its black-and-white titles in 1984 with Primer #6. Sam Kieth's character The Maxx—later to have his own Image Comics title—was first seen in''Primer #5''. Comico Primer #6 would also debut Chuck Dixon's Evangeline which would go on to its own standalone title. The move to colorEdit In March 1984 Comico introduced its color line of comics with: *''Mage: The Hero Discovered'' (hand-painted pages) *''Evangeline'' — Chuck Dixon's first comic writing venture with co-creator Judith Hunt's pencils and hand-painting, andRicardo Villagran's inks *''Elementals'' by Bill Willingham (in flat color). Although an ownership dispute[2] led to Evangeline moving to First Comics to be continued for two more years,[3] Comico landed a major license in Robotech, with 1985 seeing the debut of three Robotech series (with a schedule that released a''Robotech'' comic book once every two weeks). Next Man debuted in 1984 and Justice Machine in 1986. Another ownership dispute led to Next Man moving to another publisher, but this was offset by Comico's acquiring Elementals from the defunct Texas Comics.[3] The company continued to pick up other licenses, producing a Jonny Quest series (and Jezebel Jade spin-off), Star Blazers series and Max Headroom graphic novel. Ken Steacy illustrated a Harlan Ellison graphic novel. Dave Stevens's The Rocketeer and Space Ghost also made the line-up. Other series included The Maze Agency and The World of Ginger Fox. BankruptcyEdit While Comico had proven to be a serious contender as a major independent comic company, a mid-1986 decision to distribute to the newsstand market spelled the end of the comic company.[4] This significantly raised the number of prints for each issue, but also increased the number of issues being sent back that did not sell. Refunds for those returned issues ate into the publisher's budget very quickly (and, among other things, they had trouble paying their printing bills).[5] In response to this, Comico began to push out a number of new titles, aimed at spreading out the number of returned comics between various titles.[citation needed] In 1988 they began distributing their titles to the bookstore market,[6] and in 1989 partnered with DC Comics to distribute their comics to a wider market.[7] Despite these measures, however, and with the end of the Mage, Grendel and Robotech series, much of the reliable revenue for the company dried up. Many of the company's long-time artists and publishers jumped ship and, by 1989, Comico had cancelled half its titles[8] and was deep into bankruptcy. Fish Police and Trollords were picked up by Apple Comics, while The Trouble with Girls was acquired by Malibu Comics[9] and Justice Machine and The Maze Agency went to Innovation Comics. Comico suspended operations in 1990,[10] with E-Man #3. Andrew RevEdit In 1990, the owners of the company sold Comico[11][12] to Andrew Rev, who released the rest of the original staff and began working on relaunching the company.[13][14][15] With the planned relaunch, Rev held onto as many of the original Comico series he could. Most significantly hit were Matt Wagner's creations Mage and Grendel. Mage II: The Hero Defined, expected out in 1989, was not published until the late 1990s. Both Comico and Wagner had jointly copyrighted Mage and Grendel, and with Comico in bankruptcy, that half of the copyright was claimed as a company asset.[16] A two-part Batman/Grendel crossover, Devil's Riddle and Devil's Masque, was written and drawn by Wagner and colored at the time of the Comico series, but was delayed by Comico's bankruptcy. It was eventually published by DC in 1993.[17] Wagner regained sole copyright of Grendel that same year,[citation needed] and, much later, Mage, publishing the series through Dark Horse Comicsand Image Comics respectively. While losing Wagner's characters, Rev did manage to buy Elementals for his restart.[4][18] Comico began printing again in 1992 with various Elementals-related comics, and in 1993 flooded the market with various one-shot Elementals specials. They also created the Northstar imprint, which published material from 1991–1995. Budgetary problems and conflicts with creators over payments[19] led to the company's presses going silent again until 1995,[20] with yet another Elementals title (running three issues), and various Elementals spin-offs never making it past their first or second issues. Comico's line ended in 1997 with Elementals Sex Special vol. 2, #2, illustrated by Frank Quitely and Elementals: The Vampires Revenge#2, the second installment of a four-issue limited series starring the spin-off character Ratman, illustrated by Kelly McQuain. CO2 ComicsEdit In July 2009, Comico co-founders Gerry Giovinco and Bill Cucinotta announced the launch of the webcomics site CO2Comics. The site hosts several of the comics from the Comico Primer, including work by Reggie Byers, Bernie Mireault,Rich Rankin, and Neil Vokes.[12] Titles publishedEdit Original titlesEdit *''Comico Primer'' *''Elementals'' *''Evangeline'' *''Grendel'' *''Mage: The Hero Discovered'' *''Silverback'' Other titles (selected)Edit *''E-Man'' *''Fish Police'' *''The Jam Urban Adventure'' *''Jezebel Jade'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Justice Machine'' *''Max Headroom'' — graphic novel *''The Maze Agency'' *''Next Man'' *''Robotech'' *''The Rocketeer'' *''Sam & Max'' *''Star Blazers'' *''Space Ghost'' *''Trollords'' (picked up from Tru Studios) *''The Trouble with Girls'' *''The World of Ginger Fox'' ReferencesEdit#'^' "New Publishers Proliferate in Summer", The Comics Journal #75 (September 1982), p. 19. #'^' "Evangeline Caught in Ownership Dispute," The Comics Journal #97 (April 1985), pp. 13–14. #^ [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comico#cite_ref-changes_3-0 a''] [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comico#cite_ref-changes_3-1 ''b] "Changes at Comico: Evangeline and Next Man Out, Elementals In," The Comics Journal #103 (November 1985), pp. 11–12. #^ [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comico#cite_ref-tcj.com_4-0 a''] [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comico#cite_ref-tcj.com_4-1 ''b] [1][dead link] #'^' "Comico Owes Printer $700,000," The Comics Journal #118 (December 1987), pp. 11–12. #'^' "Comico Hits Bookstores," The Comics Journal #123 (July 1988), p. 14. #'^' "DC to Publish, Distribute Comico," The Comics Journal #126 (January 1989), pp. 17–19. #'^' "Comico Cancels Half Its Line," The Comics Journal #128 (April 1989), pp. 5–6. #'^' "Three Former Comico Titles Find New Homes," The Comics Journal #129 (May 1989), pp. 13–14: about Fish Police,Trollords, and The Trouble with Girls; and The Maze Agency, which had not yet found a new publisher. #'^' "Comico Suspends Operations," The Comics Journal #138 (October 1990), p. 8. #'^' "Comico Sold," The Comics Journal #137 (September 1990), pp. 9–10. #^ [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comico#cite_ref-Robot6_12-0 a''] [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comico#cite_ref-Robot6_12-1 ''b] "Comico 2.0? Company founders return on the web - Robot 6 @ Comic Book ResourcesRobot 6 @ Comic Book Resources". Robot6.comicbookresources.com. 2009-07-06. Retrieved 2015-06-19. #'^' "Comico's Comeback," The Comics Journal #139 (December 1990), p. 8. #'^' "Newswatch: Whither Comico?" The Comics Journal #140 (February 1991), p. 12. #'^' "Newswatch: Rev Keeps Comico, Buys Into Northstar," The Comics Journal #141 (April 1991), p. 20. #'^' "Newswatch: Grendel to Get New Home?", The Comics Journal #145 (October 1991), p. 28. #'^' "Batman/Grendel Series Moving Ahead," The Comics Journal #158 (April 1993), pp. 26. #'^' Robinson, Tasha (2007-08-06). "Bill Willingham · Interview · The A.V. Club". Avclub.com. Retrieved 2015-06-19. #'^' "Caveat Creator: Creators Accuse Independent Publishers of Untimely Payment," The Comics Journal #156 (February 1993), pp. 18–20. #'^' "Newswatch: Comico Revs Up for Return," The Comics Journal #175 (March 1995), pp. 26–27. # |- | align="left" valign="top"| |- | © Copyright Bill Cucinotta All other works on this site are © Copyright their respective creators and companies. |} |- | rowspan="2" width="608"| |} | align="left" height="1079" valign="top" width="453"| Welcome to Bill Cucinotta.com Graphic Designer, Logo Designer, Illustrator, Art Director and Publisher. Creator of comic book character SKROG first published by COMICO The COMIC COMPANY. I am a Designer Illustrator living in Philadelphia. My Professional Accomplishments include: Attended the PHILADELPHIA COLLEGE of ART and worked as a staffer for the student publications FUBAR & DUCKWORK. Co-Owner/Publisher of COMICO The COMIC COMPANY. A member of BAIN SIDHE STUDIOS. Assistant Production Director for PUBLISET INC. Art Director for COMIC ZONE PRODUCTIONS. Design/Layout Director for BROAD STREET COMMUNITY PUBLICATIONS. Clients have included: • Adtrain • Apple Comics • Brain Storm Studios • Brave New Words • Byron Preiss Visual Publications • Coca Cola Bottling Company • Dark Horse Comics • Dark Matter Comics • DC Comics • Fantasy Games Unlimited • The Observer • Welcomat • University of Pennsylvania And I have had the extreme pleasure and good fortune of working with so many creative individuals: Bill Anderson • Richard Bruning • Reggie Byers • Robert Campanella Joe Dunn • Dick Giordano • Gerry Giovinco • Dan Hirsch • Matt Howarth Janet Jackson • David Anthony Kraft • Bill Laughlin • Mike Leeke Joe Matt • Bernie Mireault • Dean Motter • Andrew Murphy • Mike Oeming Rich Rankin • Chuck Regan • Bob Schreck • Diana Schutz Matt Wagner • Bill Willingham • Neil Vokes |- | nowrap="nowrap" valign="top"| | align="left" valign="top" width="453"| |- | colspan="3" nowrap="nowrap" valign="top"| |} External linksEdit*Comico at the Comic Book DB *Bill Cucinotta interview, David Anthony Kraft's Comics Interview #5 (July 1983). *Gerry Giovinco interview, David Anthony Kraft's Comics Interview #5 (July 1983). Talk Last edited 1 day ago by Khajidha Content is available under CC BY-SA 3.0 unless otherwise noted.*Terms of Use *Privacy *Desktop